The Magnificient Bronies: Ponyvale Election
by presidentuziel
Summary: It's election time, and the political battle lines are being drawn between the Mayor and Mrs. Cake! A stranger comes into town, and controversy rocks the elections! What does Twilight discover about their mayor, and this charming detective?
1. Chapter 1

I hate you, 4chan, for piquing my curiosity.

It's not that I'm a fan of the show per se, but I had an idea that I couldn't help but write about.

Standard disclaimers that the show is not mine, the characters aren't mine, yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Posters.

There were posters everywhere.

All of them talking about politics, the 'issues' and the candidates. You couldn't turn around without some kind of political message staring at you in the face. Discussion was healthy, though, and although a few manes got ruffled, the calming voices kept the rhetoric down. After all, everypony in Ponyvale were friends! Why would they let such a silly thing as a mayoral election get in the way of their friendships, and sense of community? It had been many years since a really heated campaign divided the ponies in any lasting way, and even that wasn't a big deal.

Of course, in Equestria, elections didn't often have issues that were all that divisive in the first place, and more or less it actually came down to the better candidate. Who would run the town better? This election year, the candidates were between the old Mayor and Mrs. Cakes, the owner of the local cake shop. Twilight Sparkle decided to more or less stay out of the discussions, believing that it would be best to observe how the ponies interacted during a time of passion, decision, and discussion, even division. So far, the findings were…Interesting.

"But CAKE!" Pinky Pie yelped, "We've known her for years! She's always been so kind, and helpful, and always the first to help organize celebrations and parties and get-togethers and-"

"Pinky!" Rainbow Dash interjected, hoping to calm her down.

"-and she's always done so well. I think she would make a GREAT Mayor! She's organized, but flexible. Wise, but humble. Patient, but she sticks to her values!"

"Yeah, but the Mayor's been in the spot for years! She's always been able to get the fundin' we need for those events. She's connected and savvy, we've done great under the Mayor! I say, we don't need to fix what ain't broken," Applejack replied.

"Well, I think both of them would be great Mayors," Fluttershy peeped; the others barely heard her, but she was loud enough, "Whoever wins, I think Ponyvale is better for it."

"Agreed," Rarity nodded, "Both the Mayor and Mrs. Cake have been productive members and leaders of our town. We'll be well off whoever wins."

Twilight didn't let her friends catch her taking notes. She would just scribble something down whenever she felt she'd seen something worth noting. Normally she didn't do this with her friends, but Pinkie Pie and Applejack were vehement supporters of Mrs. Cake and the Mayor, respectively, so it was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

"What about you, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie Pie asked, "Who are you voting for?"

"Oh, I dunno, I never really like elections. They're always just…Popularity contests, and those just aren't cool. I don't know if I'm going to vote."

"Oh, my, Dash, you must vote! Some of the greatest elections have come down to just a few people! You mustn't let your preconceptions from school lead you to a decision you decision you might regret!" Rarity told her.

"I dunno, maybe. We'll see how the election goes. Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to choose…" she admitted, "What about you, Twilight?"

Twilight quickly stashed her notepad and pencil away.

"Oh, I, um, I've already decided. But I'm still keeping an open mind," she told her friends. They stared at her for a moment, "What?"

"Well, who is it? Who are you voting for!" Pinky Pie spat it out. Twilight lifted her nose.

"Uh-uh, I'm not telling. That's for me to know, and me to keep to myself. They're secret ballots for a reason, and it's my right to keep it to myself," she told them. Pinkie Pie moaned and frowned, but didn't say anything. Twilight smiled at her, and something caught her eye: A pony wearing a trenchcoat, sunglasses, and a hat was looking over his shoulder, and disappeared between two buildings.

"How odd," Twilight muttered to herself, as Applejack and Pinkie Pie got into a new discussion about the election. Those two sure were passionate!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Some people can just be so mean! Just makes you want too love and tolerate them!

* * *

The smell of political passion was still lingering in the air. There hadn't been an election with this much excitement in Ponyvale for years! It was enough to get Twilight excited, herself, but she still stuck to her rule of keeping her vote to herself. She shared everything with her friends, it felt invigorating to finally have something that she kept to herself. She still listened in on the discussions, even participated once in a while, but mostly, she just watched. She noticed that people weren't really spending much time with supporters of the opposite side of the election. Not in malice, it seemed, but more out of a new kind of kindred with them.

There were numerous reporters found in the town now, covering the election. Many ponies were interviewed; Twilight even said a few words (well, more than a few, the reporter eventually cut her off, as Twilight started rambling about how the elections worked.) It was a different kind of celebration. This wasn't some constant ritual they did every year; this was an opportunity for change, or a strengthening what is already there. These ponies always managed to make the best of things! In bigger cities, elections could get downright ugly at times.

While sitting at Horte Cuisine Café, Twilight was going over her considerable notes. A pony waking by, Twilight was sure she knew them, but couldn't match a name to the face.

"Wow, Twilight Sparkle, you're really taking the election seriously, aren't you?" she giggled. Twilight laughed with her.

"No, well, yes, this is actually something else I'm working on," she told the pony.

"Oh, all right. Oh, did you happen to see that pony in the long coat? I've never seen someone dressed quite like that! There's a lot of people saying he might be a royal observer!"

"Really?" Twilight was now interested. Carrot Top, _that_ was her name, "I spotted him when he first wandered into town. Where's he been found?"

"Oh, here and there. He spends a lot of time near the reporters for some reason. Film Reel is nervous that he might be a tabloid reporter or something, looking to dig up dirt on someone," Carrot explained. Film Reel…He was one of the photographers that followed Fluttershy back in her modeling days.

"Like who? The candidates?"

"Oh, I doubt that. Film Reel says that Ponyvale has really been noticed in the bigger cities, between your defeating Nightmare Moon, the Ursa Minor, the Sonic RainBoom, Fluttershy, Rarity's shop, the Sweet Apple Acres getting as big as it has. You might want to watch out for him."

"Oh, I hadn't realized…" Twilight never really thought of getting that kind of attention with all of their adventures and success. It was just…The right thing to do…

"I'm sure he'll wander off after the elections. Still, you might want to tell your friends to watch their trot," Carrot Top warned.

"Thank you, Carrot. I'll be sure to do that. Thank you for the warning."

Carrot nodded and smiled pleasantly, and went about her business. Great, now Twilight wouldn't be able to focus on her notes. This was going to bother her until the election was over, or until she found out more about that stranger. The waiter came along with her order, and, if only for a little while, she forgot her troubles while she enjoyed her lunch on this pleasant autumn day. When she was finished with her meal, she paid her check and started back home.

While trotting back to the library, she encountered Pinky Pie standing next to a tree, gritting her teeth. One part of Twilight wanted to just keep walking, but she decided the better of it, and approached her.

"Um, Pinky Pie? What's the matter?" Twilight asked.

"…Ant-infested, sticky-pasted meanie face…"

"Pinkie?"

"SHE IS NOT!" Pinky screamed at Twilight, "OH! Twilight! I'm so sorry!"

"That's okay, Pinky Pie. What's the matter?"

"Oooooh, therewasthisponyright hecameuptomeandstartedtalking meanthingsaboutMissesCakeand(she took a breath) itreallygotmeangry andIjustcan'tgetoverit and oooooooh he just got me soooo angreeeeee!" Pinkie chattered. Twilight took a moment to register what Pinky had just said.

"Well, there are mean people out there, Pinky Pie. You just have to ignore them," Twilight told her. Pinkie sighed.

"I know, it's just that…I've never heard anyone say anything so mean about Miss Cake! He just came up to some of us and started saying these really mean things, like we were all brainwashed and she was evil and was a bad choice for Mayor. Ooooh, he just got under my skin!"

"Pinkie, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. If he comes back, just smile at him. Treat him with kindness, and he'll be the one who gets angry, okay? You're better than him if that's how he treats people that don't agree with him."

"You're right, Twilight! I'm just gonna smile, say a kind word about him, and love and tolerate him until he just can't take it anymore!"

"That's the spirit!" Twilight laughed as Pinky Pie hopped off in her strange trot, and returned to the library with her pile of notes.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight Sparkle really didn't know how she did it.

It was only a few weeks into the election season, and already she had a book's worth of notes! Maybe two! She wasn't even sure if they were in order, much less organized. What was she going to do with all of these notes? All she wanted to do was make a report to Princess Celestia, but she couldn't just let this material go to waste. Who knows what she or others could learn from all the observations she'd made? Twilight Sparkle has spent all this time taking these notes, and now she was going to have to go through them, sort them, organize them, annotate them…So much work to be done, would she have time for her friends?

Twilight giggled at the thought. Not too long ago, it would have been the other way around; with all these friends, would she have had time for her notes? She started organizing the notes into neat stacks of equal height with her magic. They might be further divided that way, but they wouldn't fall over if Pinkie Pie or Spike had a slip in the library. Just for good measure, she carefully placed a paperweight on the two piles she doubted she would be using tonight, and placed the first pile on her desk, and started reading through them. Before starting, Twilight set her clock to go off after two hours, so that she wouldn't be up all night working on them.

Before she knew it, she was halfway done with organizing the notes of the pile by the time the alarm went off. She looked at the clock, and realized it wasn't that late, but she didn't really want to keep working. Twilight decided to pick out a good book, snuggle into bed, and read until she was sleepy enough to drift off. She picked out her selection, climbed her staircase, and looked out the window, and smiled. It was a beautiful night; she made it a point to at least take a look outside before going to bed after reuniting Princess Luna with her sister and subjects. It was warm and somewhat breezy. The moon was full and bright, and the stars were equally magnificent.

Her train of thought was broken by a knock at the door.

"Who is visiting the library at this time of night?" she asked herself, and she headed down the stairs, and opened the door. It was the pony in the coat and hat, though he was missing his sunglasses.

"Twilight Sparkle? My name is Fresnel Gumhoof. I was told you have the grandest library in Equestria outside of the royal palace itself. I was hoping to see it for myself," he announced, placing his hat on his back. Fresnel had a short, black mane that split down his neck to the left and to the right. The hair on his head was wild and spiky, and his coat was a dark, somewhat golden brown.

"Oh, my, yes, please, come in, Mister Gumhoof," she stepped out of the way, and the stallion entered the library, and he took a moment to look around. Twilight Sparkle closed the door behind him.

"May I take your hat and coat?" she offered, and Fresnel hesitated, then nodded, stepping out of the trenchcoat. Twilight folded it, and placed it on her desk, putting the hat nearly on top of it. She noticed that his cutie mark was that of a magnifying glass, he had a shortened tail…and his rear left leg was covered in a boot, though his hoof was bare, save for his shoe on the bottom. Fresnel caught her glancing at it.

"Before you ask, I was at the wrong end of an angry dragon. I was lucky enough to get by with this," he explained, stomping his covered leg.

"So what brings you to Ponyvale, other than my, heh, grand library?" she snickered.

"I'm a Licensed Professional Investigator, a private eye, if you will. I'm following someone wanted for getting into a little too much trouble in the wrong place at the wrong time. And to see Ponyvale," he replied with a smile. Fresnel wasn't a big as Macintosh, but he was sleeker in his body and muscles. He looked like he was more of a runner than a puller.

"A private eye that tangles with dragons, huh?" Twilight laughed, "I've read the books, they're just tales."

"Tales to believe, Miss Sparkle. Sherlock Hooves taught my mentor," he informed her, and he started checking out the library book selection. He quickly honed in on a particular section; he looked like he knew what he was looking for, and knew his way around a library. Given the nature of his job, he probably had a need to know his way around a library, doing constant research. Twilight had read the novels, but not the actual information about private investigators.

"This is an impressive collection, indeed. Do they belong to the town?"

"Yes, but I added some from my own books, too," she told him. Fresnel picked out the book he wanted, and placed it on the desk, taking a quick review of its contents. Twilight didn't see the cover.

"So why the late visit to the local library?" she asked. Fresnel slowed in his reading, but didn't stop.

"I've always been a night pony. I was always sensitive to the light when I was a colt. Never liked the sun. Birds tweeting around, making noise. But the night, the chill, the darkness, the mystery…I wanted to see what was in it, through the stigma and darkness. I sort of fell into the PI business as a result. I just wanted to solve everything, break through the clouds. I was afraid I was too late, though. I only woke up a couple of hours ago."

"That's why you wear the hat and sunglasses?" she asked. If she didn't see his coat and mane for herself, his story would have made her guess that he was an albino.

"Partly. It's not like it causes my skin to shrivel up or anything. I also like the thrill of being seen as the 'Mysterious Stranger.' One of the guilty pleasures I can partake in as an investigator. Do you have the Deluxe Encyclopedia of Extraplanar Creatures?"

"Um, let me think…" Twilight didn't know this library completely, and that wasn't really one of the subjects she really delved into. It crossed her mind that it was a somewhat unusual request.

"Might I ask what this is for?"

"A friend, actually, wants me to scribe one or two of the pages for him. He's disabled, and can't travel, and he guessed that it might be here. He's a real sucker for weird creatures: Ursas, Hydras, Trolls, that sort of thing. He's a bit of an expert on them, at least, that's what he claims, anyway. He helped me with the dragon," Fresnel stomped his leg again, "So I guess there's something to his claim."

"Oh, I'd like to meet him one day, then. I'm always looking for ways to learn more about magic," Twilight told him. Fresnel nodded.

"I'll let him know you said that. He enjoys it when people come to see him. He lives in a valley between the mountains near Cloudsdale. I'll leave you directions, it's not a difficult trip, just a little long by hoof."

Fresnel quickly located a piece of paper, and Twilight floated a pencil to him, and he quickly jotted the directions down.

"Just know that he's more than a little eccentric."

"What's his name?" Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow. Fresnel chattered his teeth.

"Well, like I said. He's eccentric. He always uses a different name. They're probably all correct, knowing him. I just call him Monk, because monster research isn't all he does. He leads a small order or monastery or something like that. They're a cookey bunch, but still a good lot. Always wandering around, wearing masks and robes, talking in riddles."

"Sounds like your kind of place, solving each of their little mysteries," Twilight observed, giggling. She pulled out a massive book; it was the one he had wanted. She was surprised he didn't spot it upon entering the library, really, it was a massive tome, and the spine had large, bold, golden letters. It looked like it was a pretty recent edition, though, and hadn't been handled much. The pages were in good shape, the spine hadn't been bent all that much.

"That's the one," he noted, "Mind if I take these for a couple of days? The article's pretty long, and I'll need a couple of mornings to finish scribing."

"Just as you bring it back before you leave. I don't want to hunt you down to keep my 'grand library' intact," Twilight giggled. He laughed with her.

"I'll be careful not to lose it. I wouldn't want Twilight Sparkle, hero of Equestria to be hunting me down," he said. He put his hat back on his head, then slipped back into his coat, "I'll let you get back to what it was your doing. Thank you for the books, Monk will appreciate this."

"Not a problem, I'd love to have you or Monk anytime," she told him. Fresnel wasn't able to stuff the book into the big pocket, so he pulled out what looked to be a belt, and tied it around the tome.

"Well, in that case, would you like to have dinner with to me, tomorrow?" he asked after feeling confident that the belt was tight. Twilight squinted.

"You're a sly one, Investigator Gumhoof," she accused. Now she knew why he'd been dallying.

"It comes with the hat," Fresnel retorted. Twilight giggled.

"I suppose it would. All right."

"I'll pick you up at sundown, then. Have a good night," he said, picking up the massive book. He gave her a slight bow of the head as he walked by, and out of the door. What an intriguing fellow, Twilight decided. He was quite open for someone in his line of work. Maybe he had planned the whole thing? Twilight's curiosity had been piqued. She wanted to know more.

Maybe he had planned that, too…


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight Sparkle stretched as she got out of bed the next morning. She's stayed up longer than she'd wanted to, reading, and thinking about Fresnel. What an unusual man. There was a certain kind of atmosphere, however, that made him…Alluring. Something mysterious and adventurous. Twilight caught herself thinking about it, and giggled, equating her thoughts to a filly dreaming about some singing heartthrob. It was fun to entertain the idea of having dinner with the student of the student of Sherlock Hooves, but she didn't really take it seriously. Twilight had no illusions that Fresnel was only looking for some companionship while in Ponyville, and did this sort of thing all the time. He needed a friend, and Twilight was glad to be there for him.

After having a quick breakfast of hay, daffodils, and a carrot, Twilight decided that today was a good day to enjoy herself. She looked at the still-significant pile of notes she took, and decided not to take her pad (though she always kept her pen with her.) The election debates were still in full swing, and she wanted to get in on the excitement. The Mayor was having an open house at her home, and Twilight intended to be there. She'd missed the last one, with Mrs. Cake, but she wouldn't miss this one.

Twilight trotted down the road towards the Mayor's house, when she was intercepted by…Oh, no…

"Pinkie Pie! Good to see you!"

"Twilight! There you are! Are you all right? I saw that weird Pony in the coat come into your house, and I was worried, but then he left, but I didn't see what was going on! Did he do anything? Did he show you-GASP!-"

Pinky looked left and right.

"_Undesirables?_" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Pinky!"

"What? I thought he was trying to sell you fake watches."

"No, he was just looking for a couple of books, Pinky! We talked for a while, and he left."

"Oh…So he's not a purveyor of contraband materials?" Pinky asked. Twilight was actually stunned by her vocabulary.

"He's a private detective. His name is Fresnel Gumhoof. He's just here to track down a criminal," twilight explained.

"Oh! Well, then, I should throw him a party to welcome him here to Ponyville and for being such a good Samaripony!"

"Uh, Pinky, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, he doesn't really seem like he's a very social pony. Secondly, he's on the job, so it would only be a distraction. Third, I don't think he's looking for that kind of appreciation in his line of work. He's a professional investigator, not a policeman, Pinky. He was probably hired to find this person, rather than doing it because it's his career or even the right thing."

Pinkie blinked, and Twilight sighed.

"Someone's already rewarding him for catching this person. Throwing a party for him would be redundant and unwelcome," she explained, "He might even think it rude."

"Oh…"

"It's all right, Pinky. Not everyone has room in their lives for having parties with strangers. I'm sure he would appreciate the gesture either way, Pinky. So are you feeling better from yesterday? That person had you quite upset, after he insulted Mrs. Cake."

"Yeah, I took your advice. He's just a mean grumpypants, and I won't go to his level. I'm all over it now," Pinky declared proudly.

"That's the spirit! Just keep your chin up and a smile on your face, and he can't do anything to you!" Twilight encouraged her. She saw Applejack walking by, and realized what she had been doing before bumping into Pinky, "Oh, sorry, Pinky, I have to go.."

"That's fine. I'll see you later, Twilight!" Pinky hopped away, and Twilight galloped to catch up to Applejack.

"Oh, hey, Twilight! Where you off to?"

"I was actually going to the Mayor's open house. Are you going?"

"Yessir-ee, sugarcube! The Mayor is a good speaker, and an old friend of my family's. She already has my vote, but I'd like to still show my support."

"That's good. I missed Mrs. Cake's open house a few days ago, so I promised myself not to miss the Mayor's today."

"Wait, you were going to Miss Cake _and _the Mayor's pen House?"

"Well, yeah. I want to weigh my options, you know, see all sides of the arguments."

"But you said you had already decided!"

"Well, my mind can still be changed!"

"So you're planning to vote for Mrs. Cake, aren't you?"

"I didn't say that!"

"Then why would you be going to the Open House if you were thinking of changing your mind?"

"I could also be more confident in my choice, Applejack!" Twilight huffed. Applejack's ears went back, and her eyes went wide, apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, I didn't think of it that way. Whatever your decision or reasons, Twilight, I'm glad you're here with us," Applejack assured her, and Twilight smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Applejack, I'm glad to be here," she chuckled as they entered the Mayor's home. There were a number of ponies here, including a handful of reporters. She was surprised to see that Fresnel was there, too. He wasn't wearing his coat and hat, but rather a respectable strolling saddle. He looked quite nice, somewhat formal without sticking out.

"Fresnel! I didn't expect you to be here!" Twilight declared, and Fresnel jumped lowering his head.

"Twilight! Please, not so loud! I'm on a lead, and I'm working on a couple hours of sleep."

"Who's this, Twilight?" Applejack approached.

"This is Fresnel, I met him last night. Fresnel, this is my friend, Applejack."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, but I'm a little busy right now. We'll catch up after the open house or later tonight. This is the closest I've been in days," he apologized.

"Oh, we're sorry, I'll see you later, Fresnel!" Twilight backed away, and Applejack followed, quite confused.

"What in the hay was that about?" Applejack was somewhat stern in her tone.

"He's just someone I met last night. He does some sensitive work, so it's best if we left him alone for now. I'll introduce you to him formally later."

"Oh, well, he seemed like the sort that would look good in a pair of workin' duds. I wonder if he likes apples?"

"Applejack!" Twilight nudged her.

"What?" AJ laughed cheekily, and Twilight rolled her eyes.

"Excuse me, everyone!" they heard a Pony call out, "The open house is about to begin!"

Twilight and Applejack followed the other ponies into the basement, where they found that it had been renovated for just this sort of event, with ascending stair-style seats for the ponies looking down onto a podium in the center. The Mayor was standing at the podium. A few of the reporters were on the ground, taking picture of the ponies piling into the auditorium, and of the Mayor herself. Fresnel was in the corner of the auditorium, remaining unnoticed by most. A grey pony with a yellow mane lost her balance, and bumped into him by accident, apologized, and took the nearest seat she could get to.

Twilight and Applejack took seats on the third row to the Mayor's left. They could see and hear everything that was going on. Twilight took a moment to look around.

"I hadn't realized how big the Mayor's home was," Twilight observed, "This hall is something else!"

"Sure is! This used to be the school where I went when I was a filly. When the Mayor came into office, she got a bigger, better-equipped school built, and bought the old building. I was Laura in _Little Stable on the Prairie_ when I was Applebloom's age."

"_You_ were an actress, Applejack?" Twilight didn't expect that.

"Well, back then I stole the lead from Marie Macbeth, mostly 'cuz I already had the accent. We bucked heads all the time back then, it all seems so silly now."

"You'll have to show me your stuff one of these days."

"Oh, no, it's been so long…"

"Yeah, you're probably right. After all this time, I'd say your talent's gotten so rusty it's gone now."

"Is that a challenge?" Applejack growled playfully.

"As a matter of fact it is!" Twilight retorted. The lights dimmed, and sounds of 'Shh!' hissed from the audience.

"You're on, missy!" Applejack whispered, and then she came to attention.

"Thank you, Fillies and gentlecolts, for attending this open house. This has been a rigorous election season, with a lot of energy and passion," the Mayor began, "I'm so glad to see all of you here today, as well as members of the press, and the pony from the _Times._"

Laughs rang out through the auditorium. One pony among the reporters smirked, squinted, and rolled her eyes.

"You've all been to the speeches, heard the rhetoric, and the pamphlets, but there've only been a few chances for me to talk with my constituents about the election itself. I welcome any and all questions, and don't be afraid to speak of! The only empty question is the one left unasked."

Several hooves went into the air. Twilight didn't look at who was asking, she noticed Fresnel. Not because he did something, but because she realized she'd forgotten about him in all the excitement. He was looking through the crowd, as if searching for someone.

"Yes, the parasprite infestation was sudden and unexpected. It did cause a good deal of damage to the town, and left many of our citizens quite afraid. However, after the incident, Ponyville has become prepared. With the help of several of our upstanding citizens, I instituted a 'Town defensive instrument' cache, so that in the case of another parasprite infestation, we can react quickly and immediately, instead of having to search franticly for various instruments, and so that we can have many ponies play, instead of relying on the swift actions of one. While I have been told there is no way to eradicate parasprites, we can remove them should they ever come back. I would also like to point out that I have been informed by local and national magic and creature experts that musical instruments can play an important role in a variety of spells and means to soothe beasts. I need only point to the Ursa Minor incident, in which the creative use of lullabies helped save our town from damage. With this program, I am confident that our town will not need to rely on a single individual or select few to deal with magical incidents or creature incursion again. Speaking of the Ursa attack, I believe the pony responsible for helping our town is here with us. Twilight Sparkle, if you would please stand."

Twilight almost didn't catch what the Mayor said when the lights were upon her, and she stood, smiling sheepishly as the photographers took pictures and the reporters took notes.

"Twilight Sparkle and her friends have all saved Ponyville and, indeed, all of Equestria from danger and hard times on several occasions. Although we have thanked her time and time again, we cannot do so enough. Thank you."

Hooves clapped together, as Twilight bashfully took a bow.

"Do you have any questions, Twilight?" the Mayor asked, and she nodded.

"Yes, ma'am. During several of the incidents, I noticed that the Ponies of Ponyville didn't know how to react. There was a lot of panic. Now that we have faced several such events, if re-elected, what would you do to help prevent disorganization and panic?" Twilight asked. The light went off of her, and onto the Mayor.

"Good question, Twilight!" Applejack whispered.

"Thank you, Twilight, that is an excellent question. Ponyvale has seen an increase of incidents in the past year, but every time we have been able to react and find a solution. Being prepared for these events is paramount to the safety of our town and our citizens, and in my new term, establishing a clear and understood emergency response system, and an official emergency department, will be among my first acts. Under my previous administrations, Ponyville has flourished like never before, and we certainly can afford to institute such programs. In fact, we can't afford not to."

One Stallion raised his hoof, and the Mayor acknowledged him.

"Miss Mayor, this brings up an interesting point. Given the increase of incidents-the Parasprites, Nightmare Moon, the Ursa and the Dragon, it raises the question as to why Ponyville is getting so much attention in the first place. The grant money for the repairs, the library, the new school. Fashion shows and constant parties. How exactly did you get Ponyville to be the host of the Summer Sun Celebration, anyway?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are trying to ask," the Mayor stated, feigning bewilderment and not really hiding irritation. Twilight noticed that Fresnel was no longer leaning against the wall, relaxed. He was looking at the stallion intently.

"I mean, Mayor, that I'm not _entirely_ confident that all these events, funding, and, as you put it, flourishing is coming out of Ponyville itself. Why is Ponyville getting grants and attention like this?"

The Mayor kept her composure.

"It is true that I have a number of friends in influential positions, who have been good friends to Ponyville, as well, in helping us repair the damage, and in getting the funding that we need for our projects."

"Uh huh, and what have these favors cost Ponyville?" Twilight noticed that Fresnel was now approaching the stallion. Now that the light was on him, she saw that the stallion had a black coat with painted white-style markings, with a similar mane. He was mostly black, though, and his white was the spotted exceptions. Fresnel stood behind the pony and muttered something into the Pony's ear.

"Oh, is that how it is? Someone asks the hard questions, and it's 'Please step outside'?"

Fresnel rolled his eyes.

"Fine, then let's do it here if you're not going to make this quiet. Tommy Peek, you're under arrest," Fresnel growled. Tommy stood and threatened to buck, and all the other ponies darted away, but Fresnel was quick, and tackled Tommy, taking the smaller stallion down. Once Tommy was on his side, Fresnel produced a pair of hoofcuffs, and latched them onto the stallion's left legs. It was over very quickly, and Fresnel helped Tommy to his hooves.

"I apologize for the outburst, Mayor. I'd hoped to take him in quietly. Tommy Peeks, do you understand your rights?"

"No," Tommy spat, "Remind me."

Fresnel butted Tommy in the flank with his head.

"All right. You have the right to remain silent…"

Twilight and the whole Open House watched as Fresnel recited Tommy his rights, as Tommy limped out of the Open House.

"So that's what he meant by being busy. Wow, interesting things just keep comin' our way, don't they, Twilight?" Applejack mentioned. Twilight could only help but nod. She winced, upon realizing that Fresnel was probably going to be up all day about this. He might be too tired and forget about his offer to have dinner with her.

"Wassamatter, Twilight?"

"Oh, uh, Fresnel. He'd just come into town, and I'd hoped to get to know him better. But now that he's caught who he's looking for, he'll probably be gone by tomorrow."

"Well, I don't think he'd leave without saying goodbye, or explainin' to the Mayor why he arrested someone in the middle of the Open House!" Applejack seemed more annoyed than compassionate. Twilight could only roll her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the Open House was filled with unanswered questions and no end off tension. Everyone wanted to ask, but nobody wanted to be the one to do it. Fresnel didn't return to the Open House, and the Mayor ended it fifteen minutes early. The reporters were still filling in their notes after the arrest, and the Mayor was visibly nervous, or at least shaken. It wasn't every day that you saw someone get arrested at a public gathering, especially when the public gathering was about you. The rumors and gossip were already flying, and the Mayor, who was already just barely behind in the polls, was no longer sure she would be able to pull this out.

Twilight's head was not in the election. She sat at in front of Horte Cuisine, sipping at her Hay Milkshake (extra hay) and thinking intently about what had just happened. Twilight's decision about the election had not changed since the incident, though it had been shaken. And how was Fresnel involved? He was already rather aloof; was he somehow involved in the election, or was Tommy, and Fresnel was just hired to stop him? Twilight's curiosity about the whole thing made her want to investigate. But that wasn't her place; she was the town librarian and liaison to Princesses Celestia and Luna. Not the town busybody.

Still, they did seem to take the mayor for granted. Maybe there was something to what Tommy was saying. Twilight decided she would see what she could find in the public records about all this. It was just coming up to afternoon now; she had plenty of time before her dinner with Fresnel, if Fresnel was still in town.

Twilight didn't realize how fast she was drinking her milkshake, and, like Trixie the Magician, it gave her a great and powerful headache.

"AGH!" Twilight almost dropped her milkshake as she grasped her head.

"You have to be careful about that, Twilight! Taking too much sugar can be bad for you, especially all at once!" Pinky Pie declared. If Twilight hadn't been rubbing her temple, she probably would have screamed at Pinkie Pie's sudden appearance. Twilight blinked upon realizing what her friend had just stated.

"Wait, what-"

"I saw that meany that was saying all those nasty things about Miss Cake being dragged off in cuffs. I knew there was something naughty about that naughty naughtypants. Didja see the stallion who arrested him? It was Fresnel? Is he a policeman?"

"Yeah, he is-Wait, the pony that Fresnel arrested was the same one that was saying mean things about Miss Cake? What did he say?"

"I don't know, something about fraud and tax evasion. I mean, seriously, if someone is throwing taxes at you, of _course_ you're going to evade it, money is heavy! You could get hurt!"

"Wait, he was accusing Miss Cake of tax fraud? He tried accusing the mayor of selling political favors!"

Pinkie blinked, "Why would he do that? If he doesn't like Miss Cake, why would he say mean things about the Mayor, too?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling Tommy Peeks wasn't arrested for slander. Come on, Pinky, let's go to the Public Records Office," Twilight stated. She stood and took one last sip from her milkshake, threw it away, then stormed to the records office.

Once there, Twilight started looking for what could possibly be linked to Mrs. Cake, the Mayor, and/or the election. The pony who worked there was an elderly stallion: Retired, but not s old that he couldn't have a regular job. He seemed pretty tired, but he was keeping himself alert.

"Here we go. Campaign funds," Twilight declared as she had been searching through the card index.

"That one is missing, I'm afraid," the stallion who worked there declared, "Some fellow came in a few weeks ago and smuggled it out. On my watch, too, I nearly was fired because of it."

"What did he look like?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, he was a young fellow, little older than you. Black hair and mane with white spots."

"That's the guy who said mean things about Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie declared.

"Tommy Peeks…Thank you, sir. You'll be glad to know that he's been arrested," Twilight told him.

"Oh, well, good. These records are for the whole town, not for just anypony to come and take them. It's like…Taking the town well or something like that. Just greedy and mean," the old pony said, "You come back sometime, if you can."

"We'll be back, I'm sure. Thank you, mister," Twilight said.

"Any time, missy."

"All right, Pinkie, we know that Tommy stole records about the campaign funds for the Mayor and Mrs. Cake," Twilight began over viewing as they went up the steps.

"And that he's been saying mean things about both of them," Pinkie added.

"In public, as well, where everyone can see him. And someone hired Fresnel to track him down and arrest him. Why would someone commit a crime, and then draw attention to himself among the people he stole from like that? It doesn't make sense. And since he attacked both of them…"

"Maybe it was just a really mean prank! Not everyone who likes pranks are good-hearted about it."

"Pinkie, that's brilliant! He wasn't trying to cause either Mrs. Cake or the Mayor to lose, he was trying to make both of them look bad! If Mrs. Cake was using funds from her business to fund her election, then he makes her look like she's using her wealth to win the election, and if he shows that the Mayor's been using her position to gain favor, she'll look like she's abusing her power!"

Twilight gasped.

"I know who hired Fresnel!"

"Who?"

"Come on, Pinky, we've got more questions to ask."

The Mayor was still in her house, talking with her campaign volunteers. Twilight was surprised that Applejack wasn't there, but then again, it was harvesting time, so she was probably busy at the orchard. Twilight didn't know how that girl managed her time, between helping raise Applebloom, the orchard, her friends, and the election. The Mayor was similarly adept at balancing a busy schedule and ensuring that everything was going smoothly.

"Ah, Twilight, it's good to see you again! Sorry about putting you on the spotlight like that, did I offend you?"

"Oh, not at all, though I wish you had asked me beforehand."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, you have been a boon to this town ever since you arrived. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Mayor, I know this might be a little awkward to answer, but after Fresnel arrested that stallion, I've been digging. Tommy Peeks stole records about the campaign funding, right?"

The Mayor sighed, not out of irritation but out of resignation.

"Yes, and it's been a pain trying to keep the books strait because of it. That file was constantly being updated, I'm surprised he got his hands on it at all."

"So when the records went missing, you and Mrs. Cake needed to find them and whoever took them, right? What was so important in those records that you hired a private investigator to catch him?"

"Fresnel Gumshoe came to us, Twilight. Tommy Peeks is wanted in Fillydelphia, but he couldn't arrest Tommy without someone hiring him. He tracked Tommy here, and when the records went missing, he convinced us to hire him. There's nothing particularly damning in those records. Any trained eye would see that Mrs. Cake's personal funding of her campaign is completely legal, and I've done nothing wrong. Tommy Peeks was just trying to stir up trouble because everyone was so excited, and he was able to turn that excitement into ill will."

"Party pooper!" Pinkie declared.

"Exactly, Pinkie. Fresnel didn't mean to make such a scene, but that was the first time Fresnel had the chance to arrest him."

Twilight nodded. She understood now.

"So Tommy was just trying to get everyone upset, and Fresnel wanted him. That detective certainly has a way of getting what he wants, doesn't he?" Twilight observed.

"Yes, if he'd chosen a different path, I think he could have ended up a very successful politician. I'd met him before, back when he was just starting out. A real mercenary, that one," the Mayor said.

"Mercawhat?" Pinkie asked.

"Mercenary. Someone who fights for money, or isn't picky about what jobs they take, even if people get hurt," Twilight explained.

"That doesn't sound very nice, either. I thought he was supposed to be a good guy?"

The Mayor chuckled, "Not everyone who catches bad guys are good guys, themselves, but most of them are. Fresnel is in business for himself, he doesn't work with a precinct or anything. When people hire him to find something, they expect him to get it, one way or another. He can't be picky about the jobs he takes, or he goes hungry. I don't think he enjoys the dirty jobs he takes, but he does them because they pay his bills. Is there anyone that you don't like that you still sell cupcakes and sweets to at Mrs. Cake's shop, Pinkie?"

Pinkie paused and bit her lip. She didn't want to admit there were people she wasn't fond of. Quietly, she muttered, "Yeah…"

"Well, Fresnel has to deal with that all the time. In this case, he had the chance to do good, rather than help bad people. And since keeping Tommy Peeks quiet ensures that the election doesn't turn ugly, we agreed to help Fresnel arrest Tommy."

"Do you think Fresnel will be moving on soon? To Fillydelphia?" Twilight asked. The Mayor shook her head.

"Oh, no, we plan on having Tommy Peeks tried here first, and then someone from Fillydelphia will pick him up. I don't think Fresnel is going to let him out of his sight until that happens."

"Well, _I _think we should throw Fresnel a _party _for making sure that everyone keeps having a good time in this election! What do you think, Twilight?" Pinkie announced. Twilight laughed sheepishly.

"I dunno, maybe you should ask him first," she told her friend.

"Aww, but then it wouldn't be a SURPRISE! And what fun would that be?" Pinkie declared.

"You should ask him first," the Mayor insisted. Pinkie was dismayed.

"Aww…Well, I guess that means we'll have to make it an extra SPECIAL cool party! Ooh! I gotta plan!" Pinkie jumped off, rambling off a list of things she needed to do in order to prepare.

"I get the feeling that party is going to happen whether Fresnel wants it or not. Thank you for asking, by the way, Twilight. I'm glad you had the courage to ask about this instead of letting it fester in the back of your mind," the Mayor said.

"Oh, thank you for being honest, Mayor. I didn't want to find anything that incriminated either you or Mrs. Cake, but I had to find out for myself. Things just didn't add up."

"I understand. I've been in politics for a long time, Twilight. If there were more ponies like you that demanded the truth, then the world would be a cleaner place for it. Now all I have to do is explain this all to the reporters in a way that they can't twist it into something ugly…Oh, that reminds me, Crystal! Call Mrs. Cake, I need to speak with her-thank you again, Twilight, if you'll excuse me."

Twilight smiled and dismissed herself as the Mayor went back to her campaign duties, and headed back to the library. She still had a big pile of notes to go through, and so she picked up where she had left off for a while, but something was just bugging her. After a while, Twilight pulled out her quill and parchment, and started writing.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned an important lesson about trust. Trust isn't always about giving people the benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, trust is about allowing your friends to ask you hard questions, even when those questions' answers end up making your life harder. A friend who takes those questions without blaming you for it is one you can trust to watch your back._

_On a related note, I have made my decision who I am going to vote for in the Ponyville mayor election._

_Your faithful student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

"There!" she put her supplies away, but realized Spike wasn't here to deliver the letter for her. Twilight would have to send it when Spike returned, so she put the date at the bottom of the letter. Just as she was finishing up, there was a knock at the door, and Twilight opened it to see Fresnel.

"Sundown, just as I promised. Still interested in having dinner?" he asked. He was wearing the saddle from earlier.

"Oh! I didn't even realize what time it was! I lost track! I'm sorry, I'll be just a minute!" Twilight nearly jumped off of her shoes.

"No need to fuss about makeup, it'll be getting dark soon anyway."

Twilight didn't hear him, but thought the same thing. Still, she needed to put _something_ nice on, he was wearing something nice…Oh! What! She didn't have a big wardrobe…She would need to talk to Rarity about that. Rarity! That was it! It might be a little much, but it's the only thing she had handy.

Coming down the stairs, Fresnel's jaw dropped upon seeing her.

"All right, I'm ready to go," she announced. This _was _a pretty dress Rarity had made for her for the ball…


	6. Chapter 6

Fresnel had hoped to catch most of the sundown with Twilight; they were just able to catch the end of the sun coming down over the horizon. The air was just as warm as it had been during the day, though a calm breeze moved the warm air across their snouts. At one point the pollen and air moving across Twilight's nose forced her to sneeze, letting out a loud 'AAH-CHOO!,' which she realized was quite unladylike, but Fresnel didn't seem to notice, he merely said 'Bless you.' He was calm about it; Twilight couldn't tell what Fresnel was thinking, if he was thinking at all. Perhaps, she decided, she was thinking too much about the sneeze.

Fresnel brought her to the Horte Cuisine. She raised her eyebrow.

"Now, I know you come here all the time, but I convinced Horte to arrange something special for us," he insisted, bringing her inside. The restaurant was closing up, with waiter ponies mopping and putting chairs on the tables. The waiters paused to look at them, but not for very long, and returned to their duties. Frensel led them upstairs, to the roof, where a table for two with candles had been set for them.

"Oh, you didn't," Twilight laughed.

"Well, it was all a little rushed. But the Maître'd here is better than the townsponies gives him credit for," he replied.

"A little rushed? Fresnel, this is…perfect!" she declared, standing at the table. From the top of the café, they had a perfect view of the sunset. Fresnel took a spot at the table, as well. Horte came up the stairs.

"Tonight we are serving an onion grass and dandelion soup, then a kelp wrap over Sakura flowers for the entrée, and ending with Ponyville's own Equestria-famous apple Streuselkuchen. The soup should be up within just a few minutes. Would you like some cider?" Horte asked. Twilight knew the waiter fairly well, knew him to take his job seriously, and he loved it when his café looked nice, but this…This was a side of him she'd never seen before. There was a spark in his eye, one that she had never seen in him.

"Yes, I would love some," Twilight told him. Fresnel merely nodded. Horte clopped his hooves on the floor, and another waiter came up with a bottle of cider. Horte produced a pair of glasses (from where, Twilight couldn't tell) and poured for the two of them. Twilight tasted it; it was the best she'd ever had. She didn't even notice that Horte had disappeared.

"Fresnel, you and Horte went all out for this. It's an awful lot for someone you just met," she told him. He smiled.

"It's been a while since I've had the chance to share something special with someone. I didn't even plan to ask you to dinner, I just…Did. It seemed like the right thing to do. I didn't come up with this idea until just a few hours before sunset," he explained. The sky had been a blood red; now it was turning sort of a mixture of blood red, yellow, orange, and purple. With the green of the leaves of the trees, it seemed like all the colors were being shown in Ponyville tonight.

"Really? And what made you choose me to ask to dinner?"

"You seemed like the one who would say yes. I mean, I knew who you were before I came; I had to because of my job. Bookish, private, very smart and very curious. The Mayor told me about your little investigation earlier, you'd got the private eye yourself."

"So you asked because you thought I was compatible?"

"Er, in a way. I was pretty…Private myself just a few years ago. No parents, dedicated to my work. I knew you'd understand. Really, I was just hoping to get to know you better. Make a new friend."

He bit his lip, and glanced at the table.

"I guess I did go a little overboard," he admitted.

"No, no, this is…This is nice. I've never been on a date quite like this before," she assured him. A shooting star passed in the sky as the sun was just starting to disappear over the horizon, the brilliant colors struggling to continue to make their mark in the sky while the stars shined brightly in the clear summer sky.

"Hehehe, it looks like Celestia doesn't want to go to bed," Twilight giggled.

"I wish I could take credit for asking the Princesses for such a magnificent sunset and night, but while I do know a lot of people, I don't know _that_ many," he remarked.

"Celestia is my teacher. I know her very well; she puts a lot of passion into her work. Her sister, too. I take the time to watch the night sky whenever I can."

"I'm a night person, so I always get the chance to see what the stars has to bring us."

"Yes, you mentioned that. Do you stay awake at night because of your job?"

"Partly. I've also just been so fascinated by the night, as well. So much superstition and fear about the night, the darkness. I find it enthralling. So much happens at night, and nobody seems to notice. The day is for everyone else, the night is where the answer to the questions are. And I do so love the stars."

Fresnel seemed captivated for a moment by the sky. By now the sun was almost completely gone, the faintest glow still visible while the half-moon shined its smiling face upon Equestria. Twilight decided to send Princess Luna a letter thanking her for such a fantastic night sky. The soup arrived without the waiter saying a word; the only reason they even noticed was the fantastic smell.

"I never thought onion grass and dandelions would go together," Twilight commented, sipping the soup.

"It's one of those weird combinations, like grapes and cheese. Unless you grow up around it, you don't think about it, but once you do, you're hooked. This is the gourmet soup, of course, with actual broth. I've had it with nothing but water, ingredients, and a campfire," Fresnel added.

"Oh, yeah? Where was that? The Everfree forest? Sounds like a brag to me," Twilight challenged.

"Filly Bones Planes. We ran out of supplies, so I had to improvise. Monk liked it. At least he claimed to. He's always wearing a mask," Fresnel didn't seem to react to her tone. Twilight had hoped to catch Fresnel boasting, but she had no way of telling whether or not her was lying, so she assumed that he was telling the truth.

"The Mayor mentioned that you had met her before?"

"Uh huh. Back when she was a campaign manager for the mayor of Fillydelphia, I asked her a few questions about one of her colleagues. It was a pretty ugly case. Not one of my favorites to talk about," he said. Twilight guessed that this was what led the Mayor to describe him as being mercenary in his work. She decided not to press.

"So, tell me, what was it like, going from Canterlot, the castle city upon the mountains, to apple-orchard Ponyville?" Fresnel asked. He didn't think that this would set Twilight onto a long explanation about her adventures since moving to Ponyville-Nightmare Moon, the Parasprites, the Galloping Gala, and so on. They didn't even really notice that they'd gone through the soup, eaten their dinner, and had halfway eaten the dessert by the time she finished telling him stories. Fresnel, himself, didn't really even notice the passage of time; he was busy listening.

"Your friends are really important to you, it sounds like. More than your work, your studies," he observed.

"They're everything to me. What about you? Your friends?" she asked. Fresnel shrugged.

"Monk is my closest friend. Mentor and confidant. I've made some friends along the way. I had a few that I was very close to, but we've grown…Apart."

"Have you tried reconnecting?"

"That's…Probably not going to happen. It's fairly complicated."

"What friendship isn't, Fresnel?"

"That's true. Most of my friends were also students of Monk's, or ponies I went to school with. I was close to the detective who taught me the business. I inherited his dog when he died. Rosa's been my closest friend ever since, but she's an old hound. Blind as a bat, and her hearing isn't great anymore, either, but that sniffer of hers could pick out a raven among crows. As for my other friends…I chose my career over my social life. I hurt a lot of them, and drifted away from the others in doing so."

He shrugged.

"I'd like to fix those bridges. In the meantime, I can make new friends. I've learned a lot since then," he seemed to wander off into his own pensive thoughts.

"So tell me about being a detective," Twilight changed the subject, a twinkle of curiosity in her eye.

Fresnel realized he had finished his cake.

"Maybe some other time perhaps. There's something I want to show you," he told her. Horte came up the stairs, and started taking dishes after accepting Fresnel's coins (which included a very generous tip, Twilight noticed.) Twilight thanked the waiter for going out of his way for them.

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Let me know if you need it arranged again," Horte insisted. Fresnel gave his thanks, and led Twilight on one of the roads headed out of the town.

"So first a fantastic sunset, the best dinner for two I've ever had, now what do you have hidden in that trenchcoat of your, Fresnel Gumhoof? Hm?" Twilight demanded. Fresnel looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"It's about a five minute walk this way," was all he told her. They were headed a little ways out of town; although the moon and stars were clear and bright, it was still dark out. Twilight made sure to stay at Fresnel's side.

"Fresnel, where are we going?" she asked, noticing that they were headed for the mountains near Ponyville.

"We're almost there," he insisted. She was starting to get creeped out by this point. This was unusual, possibly dangerous. Eventually, he stopped.

"Mountains always give the best view of the stars," was all he said, and she looked around. They were standing on a hill, overlooking the rolling plains. There were no buildings, not trees or hills for miles, they could see onto forever. It seemed like they were staring at the entire universe, all at once. Twilight ran all the constellations that she saw in her head.

"If we'd had more time, we might have climbed up one of the mountains for an even better view. But this…This is my day. The sky above me while I'm awake, and the rest of the world is asleep, I need only look up to see art," he said.

Twilight leaned on him, and rubbed her head against his neck.

"Oh, this is perfect, Fresnel," Twilight assured him. The night was still warm, though cooler than it had been. Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, but she didn't even want to blink; she didn't want to miss a moment of this gift he had given her. She didn't know how long they just sat, starting at the stars. However long it was, it certainly wasn't long enough. She didn't quite remember the walk home, only that it was a quiet one. He walked her back to her home, she gave him a kiss goodnight, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep. When she awoke, it was nearing noon, and Spike had returned from his trip.

"Twilight? Are you okay? You look like you pulled another all-nighter," the baby dragon observed as she descended down the stairs. She giggled.

"No, Spike, I was out with a new friend last night. I had the most wonderful time!" Twilight declared, using her magic to brush her hair. There was a knock on the door, and Twilight pranced over to answer; it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, Twilight, some weird guy in a trenchcoat asked me to give these to you," Rainbow said, handing her a bag with books in them. Twilight inspected them, and realized they were the books Fresnel had borrowed, plus a note.

"Huh? I don't remember that getting in there…" Rainbow muttered. Twilight read it to herself.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I'm sorry to say that I have to leave now; Tommy Peeks is being transferred to Fillydelphia, and I'm not giving him the chance to escape. I wish I could have stayed in Ponyville longer, but while I don't want to sacrifice my friends for my work, this is something I have to do. I hope you understand, and know that I will be back soon. And if not, I'll write._

_I had a most wonderful evening with you. I haven't met anyone that gets me to open up like the way I did with you. If there's one mystery I never thought to try and solve, it's myself, and in two nights, you've cracked my case. There's so much more I want to share, and I want to get to know you better. I dearly hope you feel the same._

_Next time you look at the stars, and feel the darkness surround you, feel at peace, and think of me; I know I will be thinking of you._

_Yours,_

_Fresnel Gumhoof_

Twilight smiled and sighed upon reading the letter. Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, Twilight, what's gotten into you?" the Pegasus asked.

"Rainbow Dash, have you ever met someone that you've just…Clicked with?"

"Well, yeah, sure I have. Back at the academy, Gilda and I were such a team! You should have seen us together! She never made fun of me when I crashed. I mean, yeah, she cracked a few jokes, but we were always there for each other at the academy. When we were flying together, it's like we-"

"Knew what the other was thinking," they said at the same time. Twilight sighed; Rainbow Dash was a little weirded out.

"Okay, well, uh, I've got, a, uh, thing. So I'll go and do that. Thing. Catch you later, Twilight!" Dash excused herself. Twilight didn't even notice. She was reading the letter again.

"Twilight, have you been experimenting with the potions again?" Spike asked.

((Reworked and reuploaded for your reading pleasure. Series is not he Magnificient Bronies because I had a better idea than what I had. Be sure to tune in for the new Part 2!)) 


End file.
